


Sem asas

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Os anjos eram essência pura, contudo tu tinha esquecido completamente aquela essência, Castiel.





	Sem asas

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Sem asas**

Insensível. Assim sentia-te.

Vazio, como se o invólucro que continha-te fosse tornado indispensável.

Os anjos eram essência pura, contudo tu tinha esquecido completamente aquela essência, Castiel.

Repensas naqueles dias quando os anjos vestiam a máscara da humanidade e da compreensão.

Nada mais paradoxal, se olhas em volta agora.

Todos sois mortos-vivos na Terra, nem espíritos nem homens, nem bons nem maus.

E tu tornaste-te o pai da mesma insensibilidade, a que não deixas de mostrar para dizer que não és fraco, perante um mondo que não está a olhar-te.

Magoaste Dean, e sabes-o. Magoaste pessoas inocentes, tudo em nome dum fim mais grande que toma ainda mais os contornos duma história.

“ _Castiel? Castiel? Atende, estúpido filho da mãe!”_

Não quererias ouvir as suas vozes, que lembram-te quanto tenhas estado inútil nos últimos anos.

Mas gritam, gritam. Chamam-te em tom agora desesperado, agora furioso, agora suplicante.

E quereria que ouvissem a tua voz nas mentes como tu sentes as suas. Quererias gritar tu também, dizer-lhes que és inútil. Que não podes fazer nada peles, que tem que tratar de si mesmos.

Que és uma espécie de híbrido monstruoso entre lenda e realidade.

Um anjo quem finalmente tens de volta as suas asas, mas que tens vergonha de mostrar-se aos outros.

Um anjo quem voltou a ser o pedaço de gelo disposto a qualquer coisa para obedecer à ordens dum Pai que provavelmente não vivia no Céu há muito tempo.

Um anjo quem, naquele instante, tinha inveja pelos seus irmãos que tinham mortos naquele carrossel infernal que tinha voltado o Paraíso.

Fechou os olhos e pensou neles, a perguntar-se onde fossem naquele momento.

Os mortos por um ideal, os mortos por medo o cobardia, os mortos por um único momento de heroísmo. Como Gabriel.

E quem a sensibilidade tinha-a conhecido e tinha estado magoado dessa, como Lúcifer.

O que mais temes, admite Castiel, é voltar como ele. Aterroriza-te pensar que a desilusão possa levar-te a tanto ódio para os outros.

Por agora, limitas-te a odiar ti mesmo e o no que tornaste-te.

Um anjo quem ainda não caiu, mas quem não pode mais chamar-se anjo.

És quase morto, Castiel, só que continuas a caminhar, por uma inércia ilógica.

“ _Castiel?”_

A voz de Dean leva-te a realidade. Vestes a máscara de homem de gelo e juntas-te a eles.

Consuma todos momentos, até ainda há quem precisa de ti.


End file.
